Talk:Minor Characters/Students
I've completely forgotten what this wiki's policy on which order The Undergrounders, Rooting for the Enemy, and Sunny Side Up are. I think I've asked this at least once somewhere but I can't remember the out come of that either. I was just thinking. Beatrice seems a bit young to be a student, should she be placed in other with Concepion? As a bit of speculation on my part, I think Ferret Kid might be called Sid. Melissa calls out that name while looking in his general direction in Going the Extra Milo. All the other names she says are names of students there and all the others have their name accounted for. The name Sid also fits alphabetically on the board of Characters released (After Peter and immediately before Tian). Final question, any objections to including the The Phineas and Ferb Effect appearances? Big spoilers I know, with them being such major characters to the plot (Or maybe they are. Who knows..). PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 13:55, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Oh man, the page feels so complete now! I can't get over the amount of recording you've done for them! I really didn't have any specific thoughts aside from template when I threw the initial page together, and I don't think it's been changed by anyone else since then, so change anything you want! No complaints here :D #Beatrice definitely seems too young to fit with the students, now that you mention it! #Sid the Ferret kid sounds like solid evidence to me! #No objections here! ((On that note, even the categories(Student, Non-human, etc) were pretty random, so they're definitely not set in stone if there are any objections)) Serendipitacely (talk) 17:30, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Drama Omg, Sarah is totally holding Gevork's hand in Sunny Side Up but is with someone else at the School Dance! Drama aside, any ideas on what sort of info we should put on this page? I put who plays football with the Geckos and who's on Milo's bus and some other things. Are these worthy pieces of info? Any other ideas about what we could record? (Who's going out with who might be a bit hard to conclusively know since most of the time you only see a snapshot of peoples lives. Maybe I could try and make an overboard assumption making gossip blog about it.) PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 03:24, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Haha! I would absolutely read that blog!! As far as information goes, I love everything you put! Personally ("-I stopped looking for the gas. I like it here, personally. ")- I think any solid information we can get on them is good enough to be recorded. ((Chanting: Gossip blog! Gossip Blog! Gossip Blog! (Smaller chanting: "but no actual pressure if you're not actually considering it!"))) Serendipitacely (talk) 09:34, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Just thinking, if it's getting too long maybe we could break it into gender cause this is a lot longer than the other sections (I don't mind at the moment, this is why I have a scroll bar). Also I haven't forgotten about that gossip blog. It just might take some time to collect and organise all that stuff and I wanted to finish some ideas I had with time travel first, so there might be a bit of a wait. (I recently noticed an intriguing appearance of Penny and Maddie in Season 2 (What? You're not going to scour the entire series for a specific appearance of two background characters with no contextual information? Well too bad, it's in MML and you'll get nothing more from me. (I've already said too much.))) PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 16:19, September 22, 2018 (UTC) So, any guess about Sarah's last name (It looks like Lunna) or what the name is of Student 1 (It starts with "O"). Students 4 and 5 aren't in the original line up, but I noticed them around school in more than one episode. Finally, I thought this picture I found of the main squad while finding images looked rather cool. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 11:08, September 23, 2018 (UTC) I love it! Scrolling doesn't bother me either, but if it does get too long, gender is as good a category for it as any. I WANT TO KNOW THE GOSSIP ON PENNY AND MADDIE - AND THE REST OF THE GOSSIP!! I'm so pumped for the gossip blog!! Not any rush, of course, and I'm loving the time travel blog so much! It's impossible to avoid glancing at background characters, but now I'm torn between avoiding gossip-blog spoilers and hunting down Penny and Maddie. I'm definitely going for the former and avoiding. Looks like it could be Lunna to me, too - but I have no idea what the "O" student could be. Sure is a short name though?? OMG STUDENT 1! Is that the same student from rooting for the enemy? And if so I guess that student has an identical twin? I've been wondering about that character forever! ((Oh man, I love that pic of the main trio - now that's desktop background material!)) Serendipitacely (talk) 06:01, September 24, 2018 (UTC) That is a short name. Almost looks like "One". That would be an interesting name to have. It would also be incredibly convenient with me already naming the picture Student 1. On to the important stuff, you've got me excited about this gossip blog now. I'll move it up my list. I was running out of time things to say without mentioning The Phineas and Ferb Effect anyway. I'll see if I can stay away from spoilers for a bit longer. Also, I wouldn't want you to stop analysing mml to try and avoid gossip spoilers. The more gossip the merrier as Martin always says. Also, another reason you shouldn't try avoiding background characters is that you just blew my mind! I too have been wondering about player 2, I think I was able to identify everyone else on the team but didn't make the link with her. I think you're right, they do look like the same person. Great find, but the really strange thing that blew my mind was that I already had her down as appearing in that episode, but as a cheerleader. What?! I think you've already found me some of the hottest gossip around! PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 15:25, September 24, 2018 (UTC)